Untitled
by Yaten Driretlan The Wicked
Summary: Por que estamos todos de acuerdo en que a esa ultima escena le hizo falta un beso... los últimos 10 minutos del capitulo final de Korra enfocados un poco mas hacia nuestras chicas favoritas. Korrasami. [ONESHOT]


**Notas de Autor:** No pude contener mi emoción luego de ver el final de Korra y saber que mi OTP se hizo canon, evento que rara vez sucede en la vida de alguien (?), y aunque el final me pareció perfecto creo que nos hizo falta un beso al final y bueno salio esto desde ese punto de vista. La historia y personajes pertenecen totalmente a sus creadores, yo solamente los tomo prestados porque son demasiado geniales y mi vida no es nada sin ellos (?). Es el segundo fanfic que escribo asi que a ver que tal me va. Comentarios, criticas constructivas y de mas serán bienvenidas. Ahora si me disculpan regresare a mi cuarto a llorar todos los Korrasami Feels que aun me encuentro desbordando ;w;. Por cierto soy mala dando titulos y como esto termine de escribirlo en pocas horas realmente nunca se me ocurrio algo para bautizarlo. Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>UNTITLED<strong>

Se acabó… realmente se había acabado, todo terminaría pronto. En la mente de Korra pasaron un sinfín de recuerdos en desorden, sin sentido, decían que cuando estabas por morir veías toda tu vida pasar y la joven de la tribu agua ahora realmente creía en eso. Varias imágenes y escenas de las personas importantes de su vida comenzaron a pasar por su mente; de sus padres, de Tenzin Pema y los niños aire, Mako, Bolin, las hermanas Beifong, Naga, Asami… Asami. A pesar de tener el estado Avatar activado, aquel potente rayo de energía era demasiado para ella y para su cuerpo, la maestra agua sabía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo más, el dolor, el cansancio y la fatiga estaban comenzando causar estragos en su cuerpo, se había mentalizado a morir, por esa razón su mente la inundaba de todos aquellos felices y traumáticos momentos que cambiaron su vida, siendo cierta chica de ojos verdes la imagen que con mayor fuerza se aferraba a ella en esos momentos.

Asami Sato, hija del multimillonario y genio inventor de los satomoviles, Hiroshi Sato, era la única persona en la que el Avatar deseaba pensar en sus últimos momentos con vida. Era curioso, extraño y algo irónico, como aquella ojiverde con la que había llegado a rivalizar se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes e influyentes en la vida de Korra. Había pasado de ser enemigas, peleando por el amor del mismo hombre, hasta buenas amigas, ayudándose para cumplir con las situaciones que la vida les había llevado, habían estado juntas en las buenas y en las malas, lo más importante siendo esto último. ¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien que no estuviese físicamente cerca de ti? Aparentemente lo era. La ojiazul se había dado cuenta de sus cambiantes sentimientos hacia la ojiverde desde hace tiempo atrás, pensó que era algo normal, por la amistad que florecía entre ambas, el cambio fue tan gradual y lento que no se había dado cuenta de cómo y en qué momento exacto se llegó a enamorar de aquella chica de cabello obscuro, pero no fue hasta su distanciamiento del resto del mundo, luego de su envenenamiento por Zaheer, cuando se había percatado, y admitido, a qué punto habían llegado realmente sus sentimientos por Asami, la amaba, simplemente la amaba demasiado.

Fue ese sentimiento de amor lo que impulsaba a Korra por seguir luchando contra el poderoso cañón, empleando todas sus fuerzas restantes intentando desviarlo o detenerlo, sirviendo solamente como un potente escudo entre el rayo violeta y Kuvira. Si sus amigos la vieran en aquel momento. ¿La odiarían? ¿La apoyarían? Si Aang, Raava y el resto de los Avatares la estaban viendo, ¿Estarían de acuerdo con su última acción? ¿Salvar a alguien considerado enemigo? Quizás Korra pudo haber dejado a Kuvira a su suerte, dejar que el cañón que ella misma había creado la matara y librarse de ella de una vez por todas. ¿Pero la maestra tierra merecía eso? Si Aang había perdonado la vida del Señor del Fuego entonces Korra podía perdonar la vida de la Gran Unificadora. ¿No? Luego de todas las tragedias por las que había pasado desde su salida de la tribu agua del Sur, todas aquellas experiencias habían servido para cambiar la mentalidad de la impulsiva muchacha y ahora lo que esa experiencia y nueva mentalidad le decía es que debía hacer algo por evitar una muerte innecesaria y además tratar de destruir el cañón, aunque a esta altura se había dado cuenta que probablemente moriría junto con Kuvira, pero al menos tenía la idea de poder destruir aquella letal arma junto consigo misma ya que el desviarla o detenerla parecía imposible. Si moría junto con ese cañón al menos Asami y el resto quedarían a salvo, y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos.

Tomo una última bocanada de aire sellando con ella su resolución máxima, si el láser iba a seguir disparando eternamente debía de destruirlo ya de una vez por todas y para eso necesitaría enfocar todas sus fuerzas en un último y único movimiento. Se concentró mientras sus brazos seguían moviendo manifestando su energía espiritual y de los cuatro elementos, tendría una sola oportunidad y no podía fallar, Ciudad Republica dependía de eso. Agudizo sus ojos buscando su mejor puntería, gracias al estado Avatar podía ver con nitidez entre todo el dañino brillo del arma, imaginación o no, sintió una vez más su fuerte conexión con Raava o lo que quedaba del buen espíritu en ella, pensó en la ojiverde por una última vez dejando que ese sentimiento que tenía por ella alimentara la poca energía que le quedaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en desgaste y en dolor, sería cuestión de minutos. Uno a uno comenzó a sentir la unión y manifestación de los cuatro elementos y con un último movimiento, clavo su perdida vista en el cañón, una línea firme en sus labios denotaba su concentración y decisión; mientras que con sus manos hacia el frente mantenía un invisible campo de energía bloqueando el rayo, sintió su cuerpo hundirse en el suelo mientras una presión emanaba de su propio cuerpo comenzando a manifestarse, era su propio poder, su máxima energía comenzando a salir por lo que sería la última vez. El Avatar inclino su cuerpo hacia el frente, empujando así el choque del láser hacia atrás y en ese pequeño y único instante, toda la energía que le restaba salió de manera uniforme en forma de onda de choque, causando la mayor de las explosiones que el mundo sería capaz de ver.

Independientemente de lo que Korra pudiera creer, pensó que al morir todo se volvería negro, cruzaría por una especie de túnel, llegaría a la luz y después estaría en el mundo espiritual, pero nada de eso ocurrió. El sonido fue tan estruendoso y estrepitoso que resonó fuertemente en sus tímpanos causándole un intenso dolor, mareo y zumbido, sus ojos a pesar de estar bien abiertos no veían absolutamente nada que no fuera un color blanco, cegador y absoluto. Hubo un intenso momento de dolor, su cuerpo le ardía, cada fibra y cada musculo, pero aun así no pudo evitar trabajar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, triunfante, había escuchado la explosión del cañón y con eso su sacrificio habría valido la pena. ¿O no?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la invadió una total calma, se sentía extrañamente relajada. ¿Eso se sentía la muerte? Era como si se dejara flotar en un cálido cuerpo de agua, una sensación como si estuviera levitando y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que todo se había vuelto obscuro, una sensación de fatiga total invadía su cuerpo y con mucho esfuerzo y curiosidad se atrevió a abrir los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al verse a sí misma reflejada en el débil límite del mundo espiritual. Se vio a si misma reflejada detrás de aquella barrera, pero aquel reflejo duro apenas meros segundos pues de pronto el espacio pareció fluctuar y de pronto lo que vio frente a ella era a otra mujer, contra la que había estado peleando apenas varios segundos o minutos atrás. Kuvira apareció simulando la misma situación del Avatar, flotando en aquel extraño mundo y antes de que pudiera comprender qué diablos ocurría, ambas féminas comenzaron a descender con sutileza mientras el mundo espiritual comenzaba a hacerse visible bajo sus pies.

Aunque la caída no había sido violenta, su cuerpo no podía permanecerse en pie por mucho tiempo, estaba cansada, y aparentemente el estado inconsciente de Kuvira le indicaban que la soldado del reino tierra estaba en las mismas condiciones. ¿Estaban muertas? No, no lo estaban, Korra podía sentir la sangre fluir en cada una de sus venas, el dolor de cada uno de sus músculos y como su cuerpo gritaba en agonía, necesitaba un descanso. Se dejó caer hacia su rival para así evitarle la caída, tomando a Kuvira entre sus brazos mientras caía de rodillas en el floreado suelo. Estaba tan cansada que no podía moverse, decidió tomar esos cortos segundos como descanso, lo merecía, realmente lo merecía, pero claro que la líder de tierra no iba a permitirlo. Tras un par de segundos en aquella posición, la peliobscura abrió los ojos, al principio confundida y después sorprendida, como si todo lo que había pasado refrescara su memoria rápidamente. El contacto visual entre ambas duro poco puesto que la militar rápidamente se empujó a si misma de la morena y se levantó ganando algo de distancia mientras que la maestra agua aun exhausta fue víctima de aquel golpe cayendo al suelo, cayendo de espaldas pero sosteniendo rápidamente el peso de su torso en sus brazos para quedar sentada. "¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunto Kuvira con miedo en su voz mientras observaba sorprendida a su alrededor. "¿Estamos… muertas?" Pregunto titubeante aun con temor mientras miraba nuevamente hacia el Avatar.

"No" Exclamo segura Korra mientras con esfuerzo se levantaba y quedaba firme, perfilándose levemente en dirección hacia Kuvira, aunque estaba muerta del cansancio y seguramente no tenía más energía, el hecho de ver a la peliobscura tan activa le causaba mala espina, tendría que seguir estando en guardia o la maestra tierra seguro se volvería a escapar. "Estamos bien, pero estamos en el mundo de los espíritus." Agrego llamando aún más la atención de la Gran Unificadora. "Toda la energía de tu arma abrió un nuevo portal y nos impulsó hasta aquí" Era la única razón lógica, el haber estado conectada en un lugar tan espiritual como aquel bosque le había hecho sentir la enorme cantidad de energía de aquella arma. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto y esa respuesta pareció funcionar para Kuvira quien se mostraba pensante.

La maestra tierra transformo su mirada en una indigna, herida, y casi culposa, hacia la castaña. Se tomó el brazo herido para darle un apretón para minimizar el dolor y después mirar hacia el suelo. "¿Por qué me salvaste?" Pregunto confundida para después clavar su vista en el Avatar. "Después de todo lo que te hice" Agrego en el mismo tono.

Korra agudizo sus ojos, su cara siendo adornada por facciones de confusión y nostalgia apretando fuertemente los puños, fue en ese momento, al ver la desesperación y el orgullo quebrantado de la soltado, en que ambas eran tan similares y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes y fue entonces cuando comprendió la verdadera razón de cómo había actuado. "Veo mucho de mí en ti" Agrego con sinceridad clavando sus azulados ojos en quien fuera la amenaza del reino tierra.

"¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común!" Grito molesta Kuvira, escupiendo veneno, como si fueran sus últimas patadas de ahogado en un estanque del que no podría salir, ambas estaban sin energía, no podría volver a pelear, aunque probablemente lo intentarían aunque significara extender los límites de sus cuerpos una vez más.

La Korra de hace 4 años seguramente le hubiera gritado un insulto de regreso a la peliobscura, pero no ahora, no después de todo lo que había aprendido y vivido. Se mantuvo tan calmada como sus entrenamientos de aire control y sus meditaciones espirituales habían logrado mantenerla a lo largo de los meses. "Si, si los somos" Respondió bastante segura de sí misma. "Las dos somos feroces y determinadas a triunfar, la mayoría de las veces sin pensar en lo que hacemos" Agrego eso ultimo con algo de culpa. Si, realmente se veía a sí misma en Kuvira, si la castaña no hubiese tocado fondo las formas y las veces en que lo hizo, quizás hubiera terminado tan corrompida como la maestra tierra que tenía en frente, no había podido comprenderla tanto hasta que no se atrevió a pelear realmente contra ella.

Derrotada o quizás cansada, o probablemente una mezcla de ambos, la peliobscura cayo de rodillas hacia el suelo. "Así no era como quería que las cosas terminaran" Menciono en tono de total derrota y deshonra, como si fallándose a sí misma y a sus ideales. "Si tan solo se hubieran rendido nada de esto hubiera pasado" Se atrevió a mirar de forma culposa y un tanto arrogante hacia Korra, quien aún mantenía esa expresión calmada y serena, aunque el cansancio también se le notaba.

El comentario molesto un poco a la chica de la tribu agua y se obligó a si misma a dar un par de pasos hacia su enemiga. "Tú te lo buscaste" Le respondió con la misma seguridad de siempre su rostro endureciéndose, no se iba a dejar intimidar por ella, había sacado el veneno restante de su cuerpo, la única cosa que la había estado limitando en tiempos atrás pero ya no más. "Metiéndote con las ramas espirituales, actuando como un dictador sobre tu gente." Su rostro pareció suavizarse un poco "Tienes que saber que lo que estabas haciendo no era correcto."

Kuvira también trato de mantenerse en una posición firme, tratando de recobrar el poco honor y dignidad que le quedaban. "Estaba tratando de proteger mi gente." El rostro de la soldado se llenó de rencor. "Zu dio la espalda al Reino Tierra, tu desapareciste por varios años, tenía que hacer algo" Menciono tajante.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y el rostro de la ojiazul se volvió nuevamente tranquilo y casi neutro. "Creo que ahora lo comprendo" Menciono llamando la atención de Kuvira y haciendo que se vieran mutuamente por unos segundos para que después la maestra tierra mirara indignada y con dolor hacia otro lugar.

"Tú no entiendes nada sobre mi"

"Si lo hago" Agrego Korra ahora regalándole una mirada con algo de comprensión. "Su me conto todo sobre cómo te acepto cuando eras más joven, debió de haber sido tan difícil ser una huérfana"

"No pretendas entender saber cómo se siente eso" Respondió con molestia y enfado, Korra había tocado un punto sensible de Kuvira y esta no hacía nada por ocultarlo, tenso su cuerpo arqueándolo un poco más mirando hacia el suelo cercano a la castaña. "El Avatar es adorado por millones, yo fui abandonada por mis propios padres como si no significara nada para ellos" Clavo su vista rencorosa en Korra y después miro con algo de nostalgia y dolor hacia el suelo. "¿Cómo podía quedarme sin hacer nada y ver cómo lo mismo le ocurría a mi nación cuando necesitaba que alguien los guiara?" Su voz sonaba igual de firme pero sus ojos la traicionaron haciéndola llorar lágrimas del verdadero dolor y frustración que había sentido por aquella situación.

"Querías crear un lugar donde tú y tu gente no pudieran sentirse vulnerables de nuevo." Hizo una pausa mirando al suelo y después regresando una mirada pacífica y de perdón hacia Kuvira. "Quizás no fui una huérfana pero créeme, yo sé lo que se siente tener miedo" Ahora fue el turno de la castaña de mirar culpable hacia el suelo, recordando los malos momentos que había pasado años antes, incluso aun meses atrás, siempre había algo que le causaba mayor temor que lo anterior. Se arrodillo nuevamente para quedar a la altura de Kuvira. "Cuando fui envenenada hubiera dado cualquier cosa para sentir que nuevamente tenía el control" Respondió con un tono culposo, recordó en esos momentos la frustración de no poder ser independiente, de sentirse débil y vulnerable sin poder proteger a los demás cuando esa era su responsabilidad y labor. Kuvira ablando las facciones de su rostro y comprendió que aquella niña estaba siendo sincera y honesta y que aquellas palabras tenían razón, el Avatar comprendía su dolor y fue solo así que la maestra tierra logro comprender cuan equivocada había estado.

Mientras tanto en el mundo físico de los mortales y maestros de algún elemento los amigos de Korra buscaban frenéticamente a su compañera, gritándole por su nombre en cualquier lugar que se les pudiese ocurrir, moviéndose a como sus lastimados y cansados cuerpos les permitían para intentar abarcar la gran área de la nueva área verde del portal que había aparecido en el lugar. Asami, esa misma Asami que había sido lo último en pasar por la mente del Avatar segundos antes de lo que pensaba seria su muerte, era la chica que parecía estar con mayor frenesí buscando a la castaña, había perdido apenas hace unos momentos a su padre, en uno de los más grandes momentos heroicos que la ojiverde había visto, aún estaba dolida por aquello, pero no había tenido momento para llorar, no cuando el miedo de no volver a ver a cierta ojiazul le atormentaba el alma. Entre titubeos y temblores, el cuerpo de la gran piloto reaccionaba casi en automático moviéndose a cómo podía de un lugar a otro gritando con preocupación el nombre de su querida gran amiga. No podía perder a Korra y a su padre el mismo día, no, simplemente no podía, era demasiado para ella, estaba usando toda su voluntad y fuerza restante para calmar ese fuerte nudo en su garganta y evitar que lágrimas de dolor salieran de sus ojos. "¡Korra!" Volvió a gritar más desesperada que nunca, cada segundo que pasaba sin su presencia la llenaba de agonía y comenzaba a aceptar esa conclusión a la que no quería llegar.

De pronto algo mágico paso. El círculo de energía del centro del reciente portal espiritual se expandió levemente y tras eso irradio más brillo acompañado de una secuencia de interesante polvo que comenzó a salir de forma casi armónica, como si se tratara de una elegante danza. Sorprendida la peliobscura comenzó a seguir aquellos brillos y vio como poco a poco una gran y diversa cantidad de espíritus comenzaban a reunirse en el perímetro del cráter que había dejado aquella violenta explosión. Asami miro sorprendida la escena al igual que los demás mientras apenas y escucho como Tenzin confirmaba que los espíritus habían regresado a ciudad república y al mundo de los mortales. ¿Tendría eso algún significado? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Korra? No pudo evitar en ese momento girarse en media vuelta y observar en dirección al portal, su respiración se cortó abruptamente mientras contenía un suspiro involuntario y su corazón se aceleraba al ver el brillo blanco de lo que parecía una extraña silueta al centro de aquel portal.

Los segundos pasaron y pronto visualizo mejor aquello viendo que se trataban de dos figuras, humanas y poco a poco el brillo fue cediendo hasta que dejo visible a una lastimada Korra cargando a otra lastimada Kuvira y fue entonces cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse para la mecánica de satomoviles. Permaneció en esa posición embobada e hipnotizada, siendo incapaz de mirar en alguna otra dirección, sintió un gran peso quitársele de encima con cada paso que daba la morena cargando a su rival, quizás no estaba buena y sana, pero estaba viva, estaba completa, y eso lleno el cuerpo de la ojiverde de sentimientos tan cálidos y agradables que no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida mientras se percataba lo mucho que le había afectado la simple razón de pensar que Korra se había dado cuenta, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de algo importante. Necesitaba a Korra con vida, la necesitaba con ella, pero sobre todas las cosas, se había dado cuenta de hasta donde realmente llegaban sus sentimientos por la muchacha de la tribu agua, no la necesitaba con ella para acompañarla en los malos momentos, la necesitaba con ella para sentirse viva. Soltó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo todo ese rato mientras caía en razón… se había enamorado perdidamente de Korra y ahora la necesitaba más que nunca. "Korra" Salió de su boca de forma automática mientras era la primera en caminar hasta ella.

El resto de los presentes se percató de aquello dirigiendo todos su atención hacia Korra y Kuvira, siendo Tenzin, Mako, Asami y Bolin quienes fueron los más rápidos en acercarse y recibir a las féminas, pero a causa de eso los robots invasores no evitaron intentar seguir protegiendo a su jefa apuntando amenazadoramente con sus armas a aquel peculiar grupo. Todos parecieron ponerse tensos, preocupados y en alerta por lo que estaba por suceder tras escuchar la amenaza directa por parte de uno de los soldados de Kuvira, sin embargo la morena permaneció con su adoptada calma mientras soltaba a la gran unificadora confiando en cómo habían terminado las cosas en el mundo espiritual. "Retrocedan" Ordeno mientras daba un par de pasos por si misma hacia el frente. "La batalla a terminado" Hizo una pequeña pausa y después bajo su mirada para dirigirla hacia Tenzin y el resto de los presentes. "Le debo mi vida al Avatar, su poder va más allá de todo lo que tenga la esperanza de poder alcanzar algún día." Aceptando la derrota, la peliobscura se puso cabizbaja mostrando un rostro lleno de deshonor y derrota. "Aceptare el castigo que consideren me merezco" Y tras esas palabras los tanques robóticos dejaron su posición de ataque y todos se volvieron sumisos mientras Lin Beifong arrestaba y esposaba a Kuvira mientras el resto de los pocos policías que aún quedaban apresaban por igual a los guerreros restantes, ahora sí, todo había terminado oficialmente, la batalla estaba terminada.

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al darse cuenta que por fin todo estaba concluyendo. Escucho a Kuvira pedirle unas cuantas disculpas a Zu y después ambas Beifong comenzaron a llevársela lejos del lugar, ahora todo estaría en paz y en orden, ya no más armas de plantas espirituales de cuales preocuparse, y lo mejor es que sus amigos habían sobrevivido, ella también había sobrevivido. De pronto sintió una cálida mano en su hombro y sin poderlo evitar giro para ver el dueño de esta, percatándose que era más bien una dueña, chocando con esos verdes ojos que tanto amaba ver. El choque de miradas duro apenas unos segundos en los que el Avatar intento sonreírle amigablemente a su amiga, sin embargo lo siguiente que supo fue que su rostro había sido volteado hacia la derecha tras una fuerte cachetada de Asami, una marca roja en forma de mano comenzándose a notar en la mejilla izquierda de la morena. Frunció el ceño pero fue más por intriga y curiosidad que por enojo, todos parecían verlas ahora. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto con una notoria voz enfadada, si quizás no era lo suficiente para hacerla enojar en ese momento, pero le había dolido y realmente no sabía porque la ojiverde había hecho eso, es decir, si Korra sabía que la merecía entonces no hubiera habido problema. ¿Pero por qué?

Antes de poder recibir alguna respuesta dos firmes brazos le rodearon por el cuello para abrazarla fuertemente. Si había una palabra para describir a la heredera Sato en esos momentos, era bipolaridad, o al menos fue o que paso por la mente de Korra, quien automáticamente dejo de pensar en lo que ocurría ante aquel necesario contacto, si había merecido o no aquella cachetada no importaba, estaba siendo abrazada por Asami y era lo único que importaba. "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Comento con voz quebradiza una preocupada la ojiverde, apretando aún más su agarre. "Me tenías preocupada" Sollozo levemente. Korra parpadeo un par de veces comprendiendo lo que había querido decir y su rostro se suavizo mientras regresaba el abrazo.

Antes de que la morena pudiera agregar algún comentario, esta rápidamente fue abrazada por el resto de los presentes en el mayor abrazo grupal en que el Avatar había participado. "Tranquilos, estoy bien, ha terminado" Su voz sonaba exhausta pero había algo de felicidad en ella. Con el cañón destruido, Kuvira y sus seguidores en prisión, el Avatar por fin podría conseguir ese tan deseado descanso que tanto necesitaba. Eventualmente terminaron el abrazo grupal y uno a uno comenzaron a avanzar hacia el frente, buscando salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, ya no quedaba nada más por hacer.

Los días posteriores transcurrieron con algo de rapidez, un poco de hospitalización, reuniones y demás. Un velorio fue realizado en honor a Hiroshi Sato, a pesar de haber ayudado a los igualitarios en su momento, aquel hombre había caído con honor y como tal seria recordado como héroe, Korra se había encargado de ello, pues aunque no había estado directamente con el aquel día, Asami se había encargado de contarle lo sucedido y por fin llorarle al hombre que le había dado la vida para cerrar ese ciclo, si, le dolía su muerte, pero tristemente la vida debía continuar, así como la reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica.

Eventualmente el esperado día de Varrick llego, su boda con su asistente de toda la vida Zhu Li, algo que según Bolin se había dejado venir pues durante su estancia en las fuerzas de Kuvira había visto a aquel para interactuar entre ellos. Como era de esperarse, el inventor de la tribu agua prometió un gran espectáculo, con su usual energía y creatividad, logro emular un poco como si se tratara de su nativo hogar a pesar de que se encontraban en la cálida Ciudad Republica. Los invitados fueron muchos, pues era imposible no conocer al empresario, incluso el mismísimo presidente y su esposa estaban presentes. Korra se encargó de llegar puntal, tuvo que hacer una serie de rondas para encargarse de saludar a algunas personas importantes, pues el hecho de ser el Avatar también hacia difícil no ser conocida por media ciudad. Uno a uno los invitados se fueron multiplicando mientras la castaña intentaba pasar el rato, seguía sin acoplarse a ese tipo de celebraciones grandes pero Varrick se había convertido en su amigo y lo mínimo que podía hacer era acto de presencia. Miro el cielo observando que se hacía más tarde y aún no había rastro de Asami, la castaña comenzaba a preocuparse e impacientarse por su amiga, había dicho que vendría y eso la hizo esperarla con mas ansias pero ya habían dado el anuncio de la primera llamada y aun no aparecía la ojiverde.

"¿Korra estas bien?" Pregunto Tenzin acercándose a su discípula al verla agitar rápidamente uno de sus pies a modo de tic nervioso, con el entrenamiento que había recibido ultimadamente la muchacha se había vuelto más tranquila y ese gesto había llamado la atención del maestro aire.

"Si, si lo estoy" Respondió la ojiazul dándole una débil sonrisa a su maestro para no preocuparlo más. "¿Has visto a Asami?" Pregunto como si fuera casualidad tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

"Me parece que aún no ha llegado" Respondió el maestro aire, abrió la boca, aparentemente iba a decir algo más cuando decidió apuntar hacia detrás de Korra. "Me parece que apenas acaba de llegar" Miro hacia la entrada del lugar haciendo que automáticamente la chica de la tribu agua mirara en la misma dirección y no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta ante el atuendo de la mecánica.

Asami por fin había llegado y se veía radiante, tan radiante que Korra había olvidado respirar. La ojiverse entro y fue detenida por algunas personas a las cuales tuvo que saludar cordialmente, pudo ver un rostro triste en el rostro de la muchacha, seguramente algunos le estarían dando el pésame por la muerte de su padre y el Avatar no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor en el pecho al ver el sufrimiento de su compañera de aventuras, si hubiese estado en sus manos, hubiera hecho lo posible por evitarle a la heredera Sato aquella terrible perdida. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en Asami que la morena no se percató de cuando la peliobscura había llegado hasta ella, Korra intento abrir la boca un par de veces para intentar saludarla pero se encontró rápidamente nerviosa y antes de que la escena pudiera desarrollarse más, Bolin hizo el anuncio de que la ceremonia empezaría.

La castaña cerró la boca y asintió ante su maestro, que aún estaba presente y Asami, entre los tres acordaron silenciosamente dirigirse a sus asientos. La ceremonia por fin comenzó, siendo Bolin quien fuera el presentador y vocero del evento. Fue un discurso hermoso, agradable, y durante algunas de aquellas frases de amor, la muchacha de la tribu agua no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la peliobscura. No pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse un poco triste y mal por su situación, se preguntaba si algún día podrían estar juntas de aquella manera como en la que estaban Varrick y Zhu Li… boberías, agito la cabeza, claro que no, Asami jamás se fijaría en ella estaba segura, su situación era… complicada. Suspiro pesadamente intentando soportar el resto de la ceremonia, ocasionalmente viendo a la ojiverde a su lado, en una ocasión Asami le encontró la mirada, evitando así que Korra se atreviera a volverlo a hacer, la había puesto un poco nerviosa.

Entre ovaciones y aplausos, Varrick preparo un gran final con fuegos pirotécnicos haciendo que todos los invitaros dirigiera sus vistas hacia el cielo para contemplar el espectáculo de fuego. Después de eso el festejo y la fiesta comenzó. Korra estaba sentada en una mesa junto a sus padres y Tenzin y su familia, respondía vagamente cuando le dirigían algún comentario, todo el discurso dado por Bolin reproduciéndose en su cabeza, vaya manera de destruir su noche. El tiempo paso y la incomodidad de Korra tomo lo mejor de sí, se disculpó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar por ahí entre los invitados. Termino por toparse con Mako y Wu escuchando sobre los planes del príncipe del reino tierra, grandes cambios estaban por venir, pero mientras tanto, el heredero del trono se dirigió a la pista de baile para dejar a los ex jugadores de Pro-bending solos.

"¿Cómo sigue el brazo?" Pregunto Korra un poco preocupada intentando romper el hielo de la evidente tensión que pareció cubrirlos, el brazo del maestro fuego estaba en su lista de cosas de culpabilidad.

"Mucho mejor" Respondió Mako con una sencilla sonrisa mientras observaba su extremidad lastimada. Las pocas secciones de unos maestro agua y algo de reposo habían hecho maravillas con él, aunque aún no estaba 100% recuperado, eso tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

"La palabra gracias no es lo suficientemente grande para lo que hiciste" Menciono la castaña, si bien ya había sacado el tema ahora tendría que quitárselo del pecho, necesitaba intentar reparar el daño que sentía ella había causado. Le dedico una mueca un poco triste pero con algo de gratitud. "Pero realmente no sé qué más decir" Intento sonreírle a modo del dichoso agradecimiento que sintió no podía darle, había arriesgado su vida para ayudar con el elaborado plan de destruir aquel robot gigante, definitivamente las palabras no bastarían.

"No necesitas decir nada. Quiero que sepas que te seguiría a cualquier batalla, por más loca y extrema que se ponga. Cuido tu espalda y siempre la cuidare" Sonrió un tanto nostálgico. A pesar del extraño pasado que había entre ambos, esos conflictos parecían haberse quedado donde debían, en el pasado. Korra se sentía feliz de que así fuese, su sonrisa creció aún más, dándole a entender a al peliobscuro que realmente apreciaba a él y sus palabras. Después de eso ya no hubo mucho más que decir, la castaña no estaba de buen humor, podía haberse quitado eso de encima pero la espina de Asami aún le perturbaba bastante.

Decidió alejarse de todo el ambiente, caminando hasta el marco principal de la entrada de la isla. Se recargo en una de las columnas y suspiro pesadamente, fijando su vista en el horizonte, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, un portal al mundo espiritual en medio de ciudad república. ¿Era eso lo mejor? ¿Causaría problemas en la ciudad? Seguro que sí. Trato de ocupar su mente pensando en otras cosas que no fueran Asami, quedándose tan sumida en ellos que no escucho cuando alguien se acercó hasta ella. Era nuevamente Tenzin, se acercó comentándole acerca del plan del presidente de ciudad república y como querían expandir, en lugar de reconstruir el lugar, sonaba prometedor, sin embargo no pudo evitar comentar eso que traía en mente.

"Apuesto a que Aang nunca imagino que habría un portal en el corazón de Ciudad Republica" Soltó Korra, no sonaba orgullosa, porque no sabía si debía estarlo. ¿Estaría Aang orgulloso de Korra? ¿Estaría orgulloso que hubiera unificado amos mundos y dejar un portar en la misma ciudad que el maestro aire trato de unificar? La castaña no lo sabía y tenía miedo de averiguarlo, aparentemente nada de esa noche lograría cambiar su estado de ánimo.

"Korra transformaste bastante al mundo en tan pocos años, eso es más de lo que la mayoría de los Avatares pasados pudieron haber hecho en durante sus vidas" Lo menciono como si fuera un logro, sonando como si fuera un padre orgulloso, y realmente lo era, aunque no fuera su padre biológico.

Aun así había un par de vacíos más dentro de Korra. "Pero siento que es como si apenas estuviera empezando, hay muchas cosas más que quiero aprender y hacer." Hizo una pausa mirando de forma dolorosa al suelo, Asami volvió a cruzar por sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento.

Tenzin sin percatarse de esto último sonrió, era una sonrisa corta pero llena de orgullo y alegría sincera. "No sabes lo feliz que me siento de escucharte hablar con tanta esperanza de nuevo" La castaña se encogió de hombros, no sabía si eso realmente era una especie de esperanza, pero no discutiría en esos momentos con su maestro, o más bien, ex maestro.

"Ha sido un recorrido bastante turbulento" Menciono de forma segura, y vaya que había habido muchas turbulencias interesantes. Tantas que incluso el maestro aire apoyo aquella idea, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Korra, pero que duro apenas segundos, sabía que ella había causado algunas de esas turbulencias y que varios de esos sucesos habían sido realmente, perturbantes. "Sé que estuve en un lugar muy obscuro después de que fui envenenada" La ojiazul desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, incapaz de mirar a su tutor por si eso significaba alguna clase de deshonor, estaba admitiendo después de todo sus peores fracasos. "Pero creo saber porque tuve que pasar por todo eso. Necesitaba entender lo que todo ese dolor y sufrimiento significaba para poder ser más compasiva hacia los demás" Hizo una pausa y después miro a su maestro de nuevo. "Incluso a Kuvira" Otra pausa y esta vez se perfilo de frente mirando a Tenzin, esperando quizás alguna clase de regaño por haber salvado a Kuvira.

Pero el regaño nunca llego, en cambio tuvo una mirada de respeto, orgullo y alegría por parte del maestro aire, realmente no podría llegar a estar más orgullosa de aquella muchacha, y como muestra de tal tomo el hombro de Korra y le dio un pequeño apretón en señal de comprensión y apoyo. Después de ese gesto de cariño el silencio entre maestro y alumna continuo, pero ahora mientras contemplaban en el horizonte aquel nuevo portal que uniría el mundo físico con el espiritual. Korra miro con nostalgia hacia aquella luz amarilla, aunque su conexión con sus antepasados Avatares había sido muy corta, la extrañaba y a pesar que las cosas parecían marchar en buena dirección, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de haber sido la causante de perder la importante conexión. Suspiro de forma nostálgica, agudizando sus ojos hacia el horizonte, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en los recientes meses, sin embargo antes de que pudiera profundizar en sus propios pensamientos una femenina y bien conocida voz la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

"Disculpa Tenzin, Varrick te ha estado buscando. Es sobre algo relacionado con tomar un traje de maestro aire para volar desde la torre." Comento Asami en una voz que parecía un poco nerviosa, le tenía gran respeto al hijo de Aang y no había considerado propio interrumpir su plática con Korra, pero sabía que Varrick terminaría en problemas si no lo consultaba primero con el maestro aire.

La atención tanto del avatar como del hijo menor de Aang se dirigió a la ojiverde, contemplando por unos segundos lo que había mencionado, lo cual automáticamente preocupo al tutor de Korra. Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa y preocupación. "Eso no parece una buena idea." Comento en un tono que asimilaba los sentimientos de su rostro y comenzaba a trotar en dirección a donde había visto al recién casado por última vez. La chica de la tribu agua no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la graciosa huida de su tutor de aire control, Asami igualando el mismo gesto del Avatar puesto que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que el legendario Tenzin actuaba fuera de su usual comportamiento.

La peliobscura no pudo evitar mirar hacia la castaña, su sonrisa volviéndose un poco nerviosa. Korra fue entonces cuando se percató de lo realmente hermosa que lucía la heredera Sato con ese rojo vestido que realzaba su porcelanita piel, el pensamiento la hizo tensarse más. "¿Quieres sentarte conmigo por un minuto?" Pregunto la ojiazul antes de poder registrar lo que salía de su boca, fue una reacción en automático, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse, su corazón se aceleró súbitamente. "Aun no estoy lista para regresar a la fiesta" Agrego tratando de componer la situación, soltando una pequeña mentira para cubrirse. Aquella había sonado tan mal en esos momentos, seguro resultaría bastante incomoda y Asami podría malinterpretarla y eso pareció poner más nerviosa al Avatar, la tensión del ambiente de pronto se volvió demasiado densa, al menos para Korra.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle lo que sentía? Sus últimos años como Avatar y defensora del mundo la habían obligado a lidiar con problemas y villanos dignos de temer, situaciones de vida o muerte, había estado a punto de perder los elemento control por Amon, había estado a punto de perder su conexión con los espíritus por su Tío y Vaatu, incluso había estado a punto de morir, quedando paralitica de las piernas por meses por Zaheer y estaba segura que de no ser por la intervención de los hijos de Tenzin en su pelea con Kuvira, la maestra tierra la hubiera exterminado en esos momentos, pero aun así ninguna de esas situaciones se comparaban con el miedo que Korra tenía por perder a Asami, tenía miedo de confesar sus sentimientos y que esto terminara quebrantando ese valioso lazo de amistad y confianza que tanto esfuerzo les había costado bastante forjar. No, la maestra agua estaba dispuesta a mantener sus sentimientos en las sombras hasta su muerte si eso significaba poderse mantener cerca de su gran amor por el resto de sus días.

No hubo necesidad de palabras para saber que la ojiverde había aceptado la petición, sin embargo aquel pensamiento de Korra la aterro momentáneamente, obligándola a poner un rostro entre nostálgico y triste, aunque se había hecho a la idea de jamás confesársele a Asami, eso no quería indicar que no le doliera. Se sentó rápidamente en el primer escalón, sin importarle si dañaba su nuevo vestido o no, realmente sus ánimos de festejo se habían esfumado, aunque no la malentiendan, el Avatar estaba tremendamente feliz por la pareja de recién casados pero no podía evitar sentir que algo aún faltaba, pero fuese lo que fuese parecía que estaría relacionado con la peliobscura, puesto que cuando la sintió sentarse a su lado, un sentimiento encontrado entre felicidad, nerviosismo y culpa la ataco. La morena se abrazó a si misma con sus propios brazos, su mirada aun algo triste dirigiéndose nuevamente al luminoso horizonte.

"Creo que realmente nunca me disculpe" Comenzó Korra un poco nerviosa, otra vez iniciando una conversación sin siquiera pensarlo realmente, pero en ese momento los nervios la hacían actuar extraño.

"¿De qué?" Pregunto la ojiverde girándose un poco para observar a la ojiazul, mirándola con algo de extrañeza sin saber exactamente a que se refería. ¿Disculparse de qué? La castaña no había hecho nada malo. ¿O había hecho algo que apenas le contaría a la peliobscura? La miro intrigada acercándose un poco más hacia su amiga sin percatarse de ello.

"Por haberme ido todo ese tiempo" Menciono Korra apretándose el brazo y después volteando a ver a la mecánica con una mueca de culpa total, no solo habían sido esos 3 años, si no los meses que había mentido a sus padres y había viajado al reino tierra reencontrándose a sí misma. Después de eso no pudo evitar más que mirar el piso de forma triste, había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Asami pero que por miedo propio no podía, pero al menos sentía también que le debía esa disculpa.

"No necesitas disculparte por eso" Agrego con una pequeña sonrisa la chica de ojos verdes haciendo que el Avatar voltear a verla. "Solo estoy feliz de que estés aquí ahora." Hizo una pausa siendo incapaz de seguir mirando a su amiga, un nudo se formó en su garganta ante la siguiente confesión. "No creo que hubiera sido capaz de soportar perderte a ti y a mi padre en el mismo día" Comento con un sollozo, siéndole verdaderamente imposible no derramar unas lágrimas, la muerte de su padre aún estaba reciente y seguía doliéndole, aunque con el apoyo ocasional de Korra había logrado comenzar a superarlo un pequeño paso a la vez.

La castaña se giró a observarla sorprendida, los nervios la invadieron haciéndola entrar en pánico sin saber realmente que hacer así que regresando a sus principios más básicos dejo que su impulsividad le ayudara en ese momento, se inclinó un poco más para llevar su mano hasta la mejilla de Asami y limpiar esas lágrimas en su rostro. "Lamento mucho lo que paso" Agrego en un tono amable aunque con algo de pánico y al ver que eso pareció no funcionar se inclinó aún más hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ambas para darle un fraternal y cálido abrazo, el cual la peliobscura no demoro en regresar.

"Gracias" Comento apretando fuertemente a Korra, dejando que su dolor escapara aunque fuese un poco, se sentía tan bien tener al Avatar tan cerca, por un momento olvido un poco el dolor aunque aún mantenía una mueca nostálgica y dañada. "Al menos me alegra haber podido perdonarlo" Agrego un poco decaída. Dándose cuenta de que el abrazo estaba durando más de lo que debería, Asami decidió terminarlo, esperando que la morena no pensara extraño de ella.

Aunque había durado solo unos segundos, el cuerpo de la ojiazul comenzaba a pedir esa calidez que había perdido, el cuerpo de Korra reaccionando ante sus sentimientos que tanto se preocupaba por ocultar. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro esperando así poder ignorar esa sensación de necesidad por tener a la chica cerca, tan cerca como le fuera posible. El silencio comenzó a reinar nuevamente entre ambas, lo que comenzó a poner nerviosa nuevamente a la intrépida Avatar… Por los espíritus. ¿En qué momento había dejado que Asami le afectara de tal manera? "¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto nerviosa, atrayendo la atención de la ojiverde hacia ella lo que empeoro aún más las cosas, al menos en la mente de Korra. "¿Regresamos a la pista de baile?" Se quiso golpear a si misma por aquel comentario, sonaba estúpido y como si la estuviera invitando a bailar, cosa que seguramente pondría las cosas incomodas entre ambas, pero curiosamente nada de eso paso.

La peliobscura dedico una sonrisa triste hacia la ojiazul, agradeciéndole el cambio de tema, sin embargo ya no se sentía de ánimos de seguir en aquella agradable fiesta. "Ya baile todo lo que pude" Menciono tratando de no sonar ruda ante la invitación sorpresa de Korra, después comenzó a mirar hacia el horizonte. "Honestamente después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses me vendría bien unas vacaciones" Agrego con un suspiro pesado, habían sido unos meses bastante complicados para todos.

El Avatar no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, tanto así que sintió otro impulso de energía, volviéndose nuevamente impulsiva y siéndole imposible callarse antes de saber lo que decía. "¡Hagámoslo!" Comento animada girándose hacia su amiga, con esos últimos brotes de palabras le sorprendía realmente que no le hubiera confesado algo ya accidentalmente a la ojiverde. "Vámonos de vacaciones, solo tú y yo. A cualquier lugar que tú quieras" Agrego rápidamente eso ultimo tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, pero su tono alegre de voz haciéndolo bastante complicado. ¿Sonaría extraña aquella petición? Ni si quiera se detuvo a pensarlo su corazón estaba comenzando a traicionarla pidiéndole cada vez más tiempo con Asami, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, expectante de la respuesta de la chica. ¿Aceptaría? ¿Rechazaría? Maldita sea Korra, porque hiciste eso.

"¿De verdad?" Pregunto la mecánica totalmente sorprendida, pero su semblante nostálgico había cambiado por uno diferente, esta vez había felicidad en su rostro, la ojiazul totalmente ignorando el hecho de cómo había acelerado el corazón de su amiga ante sus últimas palabras. "Solo tú y yo" Se reprodujo en la mente de la ojiverde, quien utilizo todo lo que tenía en su poder para evitar sonrojarse ante aquella imagen mental que sus sentimientos comenzaban a jugarle y mostrarle, tranquila Asami, debes calmarte. "Vale" Menciono para después hacer una pausa tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar en algún lugar al que no hubiese ido antes y quisiera conocer y en ese entonces el brillo amarillo del portal le llego de reojo a su rostro. "Siempre he querido saber cómo es el mundo de los espíritus" Agrego tratando de no sonar extraña, habiendo tantos lugares geniales por conocer decidió por aquel nuevo mundo que Korra había recientemente revelado, quizás con eso podría entender más sobre el Avatar y más sobre la morena que se las había ingeniado para robarle el corazón.

La sonrisa de Korra se hizo aún más grande, llegando a ese límite que su anatomía le dejaba, era como esa estúpida sonrisa de colegiada enamorada que no podía quitarse de la boca, aquella respuesta la llenaba de tanta alegría, no solo por el hecho de que pasaría más tiempo y a solas con Asami por haber aceptado, si no que sería en el mundo espiritual, un lugar que la chica de la tribu agua había llegado a admirar y querer bastante. "Suena perfecto" Comento, aun con esa gran sonrisa mientras miraba al horizonte, simulando a Asami y viendo aquel amarillo portal que les esperaba, todo parecía ser perfecto, o bueno, casi todo, pero esto era lo mejor que podía esperar el Avatar y de momento se sentía bien con ello.

La atmosfera dejo de ser tensa y una extraña calma pareció invadir el lugar. Las chicas permanecieron en silencio, pero este había dejado de ser bizarro, ahora era cómodo y cálido. La sonrisa del rostro de Korra permanecía intacta mientras Asami por su parte compartía un rostro igual de alegre que ella. Una suave y gélida brisa de viento se dejó sentir, causando pequeños escalofríos en la peliobscura, se abrazó a si misma intentando buscar calor y antes de saber realmente lo que ocurría se inclinó hacia Korra colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la maestra agua embonando casi a la perfección. Aunque la ojiazul se tensó levemente ante el contacto sorpresa, rápidamente se relajó al volver a sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la peliobscura, su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, pero más pequeña, esta era una más noble y cálida, simplemente disfrutando el momento. El Avatar inclino su cabeza de igual forma sobre la de Asami, esperando no incomodarla, pero al ver que la chica no se había alejado le dio más valor a Korra para llevar su mano sobre la de la ojiverde, dándole un pequeño apretón de apoyo, simplemente porque le nació. Aquello se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan natural, no quería que aquel momento terminara.

Sin embargo el ambiente comenzó a refrescar en la isla del templo de Aire de Ciudad Republica, aunque Korra por venir del polo sur estaba acostumbrada a temperaturas frescas y heladas, Asami no, el Avatar comenzó a observar como el mero hecho de estar juntas dejo de ser suficiente para mantenerla templada. "¿Qué tal si regresamos a nuestras habitaciones? Creo que ambas tuvimos suficiente fiesta por hoy." Menciono con una tímida sonrisa mientras, contra su propia voluntad, se sentaba firmemente y se separaba de Asami para poderla ver a los ojos.

La ojiverde asintió ante la idea, regresándole una pequeña sonrisa igual. "Buena idea" Menciono mientras se abrazaba a sí misma una vez más. De haber tenido sus ropajes normales Korra le hubiera dado su gruesa chaqueta o al menos la piel que siempre llevaba en su cintura, pero por desgracia estaba en su ropa formal y no tenía nada para mitigar el frio de la chica, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era resguardarla. La castaña fue la primera en levantarse y después de eso le tendió una mano a la peliobscura, Asami asintió con la cabeza agrandando su sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano y se ayudaba a levantarse. "Vamos chica, escoltemos a Asami a su cuarto" Menciono Korra volteando a ver a su leal mascota. Naga alzo rápidamente las orejas al escuchar la voz de su amo y dio un ladrido de aceptación, levantándose rápidamente en sus cuatro patas y quedando detrás de ambas chicas.

Tenzin y los acólitos de aire habían tenido la gentileza de preparar todas las habitaciones disponibles para así de ser necesario, los invitados pudieran quedarse si no deseaban regresar a la ciudad a altas noches de las horas, se aseguró de reservar los cuartos originales de los chicos primero, siendo los que en un inicio habían tenido cuando se mudaron temporalmente a dicha isla, por lo tanto ambas mujeres sabían a donde dirigirse. El camino entre los pasillos fue silencioso, ambas chicas volteándose a ver de vez en cuando, sonriéndose, celebrando que todo lo malo por fin había terminado, pero cada sonrisa, cada mirada, mermaba más la decisión de Korra, una vez más sintió que el amor que sentía por aquella chica le carcomía el alma desde adentro. Por suerte llegaron más rápido de lo que pensaron hacia la habitación de Asami, su puerta quedando frente a ambas. "Bueno, llegamos" Menciono con algo de nervios el Avatar mientras giraba hacia su compañera quien le dedico una tierna sonrisa y un asentamiento de cabeza. "Sobre las vacaciones… ¿Te veré mañana?" Pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza como tic nervioso, a pesar de haber acordado viajar, no habían puesto fecha de ida ni de regreso, de hecho solo habían acordado hacer el viaje y ya.

"Claro" Respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa y mirada nostálgica, ese sentimiento de soledad invadiéndola de nuevo. "Que descanses" Agradeció sutilmente. Korra asintió ante ello deseándole lo mismo, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa, le era imposible no sonreír frente aquella chica. La castaña dio media vuelta hacia donde estaba Naga apenas dio un paso dispuesta a retirarse cuando una mano en su muñeca la detuvo. "No te vayas" Susurro Asami mirando hacia el suelo. "¿Te quedas a dormir?" Pregunto en una voz tan pequeña y frágil.

Korra, sorprendida por la acción no dudo en voltearse hacia Asami, preocupada, su dolor causándole una punzada en el pecho, no había manera de decirle que no en esos momentos, no podía, era demasiado débil, sabía que no debería, no sabría qué haría de permanecer mucho tiempo con Asami en una habitación, en la misma cama, en un par de ocasiones habían estado en un mismo lugar, pero el Avatar había guardado su distancia de la chica, además que en aquellos momentos sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como ahora, pero su corazón y cuerpo volvieron a traicionarla, no podía ver a la peliobscura en ese estado sin querer hacer algo para corregirlo. Dio un paso hacia su amor secreto colocando su lado libre en una de las mejillas de Asami. "No me iré a ninguna parte" Menciono segura. Le basto unos segundos para que ojos verdes chocaran con azules y Korra comprendió el inmenso dolor por el que atravesaba la muchacha. Había perdido a su madre, y ahora a su padre, a pesar de ya tener la mayoría de edad había quedado huérfana, y si había algo que Kuvira le hubiera confirmado era esa sensación de miedo y vacío que podían llegar a sentir en sus momentos más vulnerables, y la castaña no dejaría que Asami se sintiera de esa manera.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambas, perdidas en los ojos una de la otra, como si todo lo demás dejara de existir. El tenue rojo en las mejillas de la ojiverde le pareció a Korra algo imposible de ignorar, al contrario la alentaba a continuar, a decirle lo que sentía, pero una parte de ella se mantenía a raya, controlando sus impulsos y evitando lo que seguramente terminaría en un error, sin embargo no podía moverse, quería alejarse al mismo tiempo que acercarse, quería correr y quería besarla, pero tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que simplemente se quedó ahí, estática, admirando una vez más la belleza de la peliobscura. Sin embargo tampoco fue capaz de percatarse como Asami se acercaba poco a poco eliminando toda distancia entre sus rostros, Korra podía sentir su cálido aliento encima del suyo. ¿Estaba pasando? ¿Realmente estaba pasando? Asami se quedó quieta a meros milímetros de los labios de Korra, como si esperando alguna reacción que le indicara de si debía seguir o no pero antes de que algo más sucediera, las manos de Korra tomaron el rostro de la ojiverde y se movió hacia delante, cerrando de una vez por todas la distancia que las separaba y la beso, por fin la beso.

En ese momento dejo de preocuparle todo, ignoro su propio miedo y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, por el amor que sentía por Asami sin importarle lo demás, había sobrevivido, luego de todo por lo que había pasado el Avatar desde que abandono el complejo del polo sur, seguía viva, había arriesgado tanto que en ese momento decidió arriesgarse una vez más. El beso fue mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado, el sabor y la sensación de los finos labios de la ojiverde fue algo que desbordo cualquier sensación de su mortal cuerpo, sentía que se quemaba, pero se sentía viva, ese vacío que había estado sintiendo desde que regreso del mundo de los espíritus con Kuvira por fin había desaparecido. El beso comenzó a acrecentarse, las manos de Asami poco tardaron en moverse hasta los hombros de la castaña para abrazarla, juntando aún más, de ser posible sus cuerpos. Pasión, amor y cariño era lo que desbordaba de aquella escena y pronto los labios de ambas comenzaron a moverse en una perfecta sincronía, como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes y fueran expertas a pesar de que ser el primer beso entre ambas. Aquello pareció una tentadora invitación y pronto la naturaleza dominante de Korra se dejó ver mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de Asami y la sensación comenzó a volverla loca, especialmente por ese sensual gemido de parte de la mecánica que hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera en llamas.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras sus lenguas bailaban una sensual danza en sus bocas, la sensación siendo tan indescriptible, las piernas de ambas parecían hacerse de agua, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, sus manos parecían cobrar vida propia mientras se movían erráticamente por el cuerpo de la contraria, explorando lo más que pudieran sus torsos, ninguna queriendo que el momento terminara nunca. De pronto, el momento fue interrumpido por un ladrido de Naga, diablos, Korra realmente se olvidó que no estaban tan solas. Se separaron rápidamente, ambas con rostros rojos y sus respiraciones totalmente agitadas. "¡Naga!" Fue lo único que logro decir, estaba sumamente nerviosa y apenada, pero aun así se las ingenió para girarse hacia su mascota, quien tenía una cara sospechosa, como si fuese ella quien regañaba a su dueña, seguramente si pudiera hablar le hubiese dicho que se consiguieran un cuarto o algo. Antes de que el perro oso polar pudiera hacer más ruido o escuchar algún posible regaño de su dueña, la mascota saco la lengua y levanto las orejas de forma juguetona, se acercó hasta Korra para lamerle la cara y después empujarla con su gran pata hacia Asami, haciendo así que el Avatar terminara aprisionando a la ojiverde contra la pared y después se fue corriendo por el pasillo por el que habían venido.

La morena levanto la vista, chocando su mirada con el de la mecánica y los nervios la invadieron de nuevo, su rostro adopto un color rojo de mayor tonalidad y con una mueca de vergüenza rápidamente se separó un paso de Asami y no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver un rostro de confusión en la muchacha, fue entonces cuando el verdadero pánico comenzó a apoderarse del Avatar. "Asami…" Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir, maldita sea, lo había jodido todo. "Asami yo…" Pero ya no pudo decir más puesto que fue callada por un suave y tierno beso por parte de la ojiverde.

"Te amo" Murmuro la heredera Sato en el oído de su amiga mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y colocaba su cabeza en aquel punto donde se unían el cuello y hombro de la maestra agua. Su voz era tan vulnerable, tan honesta, tan… tierna. Le tomo a Korra un par de segundos para digerir y comprender lo que había pasado, Asami Sato, la chica de sus sueños, le había dicho que la amaba. Parpadeo un par de veces y rápidamente abrazo a la peliobscura desde la cintura devolviendo el gesto. "No sé cómo, no sé porque, pero te amo" Continuo con una voz casi quebradiza. "Cuando desapareciste tras la explosión y no te encontrábamos…" Hizo una pausa tomando un fuerte suspiro intentando apaciguar el nudo en su garganta. "Pensé lo peor" Su voz por fin se quebró y comenzó a sollozar. "Después de mi padre, pensé que realmente te perdería a ti también"

"Tranquila, estoy aquí, contigo." Le susurro el Avatar en una voz cálida y fraternal llena de seguridad y comprensión, por un momento había pensado que había estropeado su relación con Asami, pero fuera de todo pronóstico las cosas se dieron para bien, era correspondida y no había nada que le diera mayor felicidad que eso. "También te amo" Por fin se atrevió a decir las palabras. Se separó levemente de ella pero solo para poderla ver nuevamente a la cara, llevo una de sus manos al mentón de la ojiverde para evitar que siguiera cabizbaja, no había hecho nada malo, no debía de estar así. "Y me gustaría estar contigo siempre" Menciono con toda la valentía que pudo recaudar mientras hacía que sus rostros se miraran fijamente. Fue entonces cuando Korra por fin pudo ver una sonrisa real, sincera y genuina en el rostro de la peliobscura, una sonrisa que no tardo en contagiarla de felicidad y acelerarle el corazón, no había duda alguna y no había marcha atrás, estaba totalmente enamorada de ella.

Asami inclino su rostro hacia el frente dándole otro beso, aunque la pasión del primero ya no estaba presente fue uno bastante profundo, pero corto, tomando el rostro del Avatar entre sus manos. "¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana? ¿Por qué no irnos ya?" La mecánica estaba tan feliz en esos momentos que realmente dejo de preocuparse por lo demás, la paz estaba reinando nuevamente, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que otro conflicto saliera a arruinarles el momento, tenían que aprovecharlo desde ya.

La maestra agua sonrió con algo de arrogancia, como si se tratara de una travesura, realmente irse ya no sonaba tan malo, los días anteriores había asistido a todos los asuntos importantes donde su presencia era requerida y eventualmente había terminado todos los temas, con la información que Tenzin y Wu le habían dado ya no había nada más por el que el Avatar debiese de preocuparse en esos momentos. "Empaca tus cosas, nos vemos en el muelle de la isla" Agrego con su usual tono energético. Dio media vuelta para empezar carrera hasta su habitación, estaba algo retirado, pero apenas dio un paso se retractó, volvió a dar media vuelta quedando nuevamente frente a Asami y le robo otro beso más, se estaba volviendo adicta a sus labios. Rio nerviosamente y en esta ocasión si salió corriendo de regreso a su habitación, tenía que quitarse el molesto vestido y empacar lo que considerara necesario.

El Avatar hiso un nuevo record llegando hasta su habitación, estaba un poco retirado de la habitación de la pelinegra pero en aquella ocasión la distancia se había hecho casi infinita. Se despojó de su vestido lo más rápido que pudo, incluso pareció que había roto accidentalmente alguno de los broches que lo mantenían unido pero no le importó. Se quitó la agarradera que llevaba en el suelo soltándoselo rápidamente y encontró su ropa de siempre, la de la tribu agua y se la puso. No se dio cuenta que se había puesto la remera al revés hasta que se dignó a mirarse en el espejo una última vez para verificar su apariencia, corrigió ese detalle y después tomo una pequeña mochila en la esquina del cuarto, esa misma donde había traído algunas cosas desde su regreso a Ciudad Republica. Una vez todo listo la morena se aseguró de dejar una pequeña nota en su cama, por si alguien las necesitaba, lo cual espero no sucediera pronto, realmente estaba ansiosa de pasar unas largas vacaciones con tranquilidad y a lado de Asami. Ahora con eso terminado salió de su habitación y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el muelle de la isla donde Asami ya la esperaba, había también cambiado el vestido por su ropa casual y llevaba puesta una mochila un poco más grande que la de Korra, la ojiverde le sonrió al verla. "¿Lista?" Pregunto la pelinegra al ver llegar a la castaña.

"Lista" Confirmo la ojiazul ensanchando la sonrisa de su cara, otra vez esa sonrisa de idiota enamorada pero al diablo con eso, en esa ocasión realmente ya no le importaba. Korra fue la primera en saltar al pequeño bote, no tenía motor, seria silencioso y la chica de la tribu agua podía usar su agua control para hacerlo avanzar. Observo a Asami dar un salto para quedar también dentro, pero la morena fue más rápida y la tomo en el aire por la cintura, ayudándole así a caer justamente frente a ella. Se sonrieron mutuamente una vez más y sin palabra alguna el Avatar comenzó a hacer andar el bote.

Llegaron rápido hasta la otra orilla en Ciudad Republica, está ahora estaba muchísimo más tranquila. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al cráter del portal, los espíritus jugando por toda el área verde que había quedado en el lugar. La castaña suspiro con orgullo y felicidad, tomo un momento para pausarse y admirar todo lo que habían logrado, observando así el portal frente a ellas. Asami alcanzo su paso, deteniéndose justo al lado de ella. Korra volteo a verla, dedicándole otra cálida sonrisa, haciendo que la mecánica le regresara el gesto. En un movimiento arriesgado pero necesario, como si se hubieran leído la mente se tomaron de la mano, el cruzar aquel portal no solo significaría el inicio de unas merecidas vacaciones, si no el inicio de una nueva etapa, de SU nueva etapa juntas, suspiro nuevamente, esperanzada del brillante futuro que le esperaba a lado de Asami.

Entraron al portal y pronto la energía espiritual comenzó a rodearlas, haciéndolas sentir más ligeras mientras comenzaban a transportarse a aquel místico lugar. Las chicas se voltearon a ver mutuamente, clavando sus ojos tan profundamente una en la otra que las palabras parecían estar de sobra en ese momento, todo lo que sentían una por la otra era reflejado con ese brillo en sus pupilas, la vida comenzaba a ser prometedora, para ambas y en silencio decidieron cerrar en un gran beso, la promesa de estar juntas, sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás, lidiarían con todo eso cuando regresaran, pero mientras tanto veían optimistas el futuro que les esperaba, porque sin importar las adversidades Korra sabía que podía contar con Asami, y Asami sabía que podía contar con Korra.

**FIN**


End file.
